A Game of Cat and Cat
by FictionalTruth
Summary: This is a one-shot from Alek's point of view about what he does and feels when Chloe runs to go help Lonna and during the building-jumping scene. A little bit of Alek/Chloe, but nothing too mushy.


**Hello everybody, I am FictionalTruth and this is my first Chloe King Fanfic. I hope you like it and please Review. I love when I get them. **

**~Alek POV~**

It was my shift to watch over Chloe. Like most days, only one of the Mai was to watch her at a time. There were many reasons for this, the most important being that the others were trying to hunt down and destroy members of the order that wanted to get rid of Chloe. Another being that if Chloe found out that she was being watched by more than a handful of us at one point, then she would not be happy, and when Chloe isn't happy, everybody pays.

As for me, even when there were those days that Chloe didn't really need the extra protection, I was always the one to offer as watch. At first it was nothing but a job that I had to do, I had been hand-picked by Valentina along with Jasmine, but it didn't take long for Chloe's personality to rub off on me. Could you call it a crush? Maybe, but I would never admit to it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the first girl I've held attraction for that I would actually be able to kiss without killing, but you could never be sure.

Back to my shift; Chloe didn't seem to planning on going anywhere anytime soon. In fact, she was on the phone with Amy, who was apologizing for her rude behavior to her best friend while also sitting in her car in Chloe's driveway. I'll never understand girls. Knowing Amy, this was probably going to be a long conversation, so I laid back and closed my eyes. My hearing was all I really needed after all.

"AMY" Chloe yelled over the phone, trying to stop her friend's babbling.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm out front waiting for you to forgive me, dummy."

The next thing I heard were Chloe's sure feet pounding down the stairs at breakneck pace, no doubt to renew her friendship with a hug. I heard a car door close and assumed it was Amy getting out of her car to receive the hug. But assuming was never a precise science.

"Amy! Quickly drive to Lonna's!"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling she's in trouble, and we need to ditch the bodyguard." That was all it took for Amy to rev her little car's engine and drive at close to 100 mph down the street. I stood dumbstruck for a total of 30 seconds before snapping out of it and following the car's noise over rooftops. Amy drove as fast as she spoke.

As I ran, I couldn't stop the rush of possible outcomes of what could happen to Chloe. She could get into a massive car accident where she could lose multiple lives or all of them! Or if Amy drove off a bridge into the bay and Chloe drowned. The possibilities were endless and each more painful to think about than the last. No matter what, I didn't want Chloe getting hurt at all.

When Amy finally lost me, I became frantic and began following my natural Mai instincts. I had a feeling that Chloe was going to face danger, and soon. I took me longer than it should have to realize I was going to need reinforcements. I took out my cell phone and sent Jasmine a quick text telling her what was going on.

I wandered trying to find Chloe, using every gift I was given to try to track her down, but it was near impossible and I was almost physically sick with the worry. Chloe hasn't been out of surveillance since she lost her first life, and it was driving me insane thinking about her losing the rest of them. Jasmine called me 13 minutes later with the name of the neighborhood they thought they heard her in. In the background, I heard a feminine scream and then breaking glass. My heartbeat sped up and I began running full speed across rooftops to find the girl that had taken full occupancy of my mind lately.

When I reached the neighborhood, I heard Jasmine breathing really deeply and the siren of a police car. I followed Jasmine's breathing and found her sitting on a fire escape looking through a window.

"What happened? Is Chloe alright?" I asked.

"She's fine. I got here just in time to see the guy holding a knife up to her." I almost growled, which would have been really weird. "I can't believe she was right."

Jasmine was in her own little world. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Right about what?"

"Lonna was in danger. Her ex almost killed her and Chloe saved her. Then Lonna saved Chloe."

"Where is Chloe now?"

All she did was shake her head. "Not sure. I'm making sure the police are here to take this man away. I don't want him anywhere near Chloe. Last I saw her, she was driving off with Amy talking about her getting her job back."

"I'll look for her. Not a word of this gets to anybody but us." Jasmine nodded and I went off searching.

I looked at two places before hearing her conversation with her friends in the coffee, and book shop. It wasn't until then that I truly relaxed. She was safe. I was so relieved and happy I literally laughed and jumped for joy before calming myself down and entering the shop. I wanted so badly to take the sweet, but hazardous girl into my arms and make sure she never tried anything like that again. I restrained myself though and walked up to them.

I tried to look angry with her, but completely failed. "We were looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I was waiting here for you." That little liar.

"We've got training to do."She nodded and got up.

"He doesn't have a car." Paul said out of nowhere, Chloe just shook her head and followed me outside.

"You ready for the big jump again?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Bring it on."

We met Jasmine on the roof of Chloe's house and began.

Jasmine and I ran behind her for quite some time, jumping over longer jumps and going faster than ever before. We were just about to finish when Chloe motioned to an even longer jump. "No, Chloe, it's too far." Chloe completely ignore her and went for the jump. We ran after her, to save her if she fell, but it wasn't needed. My horror soon turned into pride and affection when I saw her land perfectly and perform a little victory dance to celebrate her finally passing us up.

This girl was definitely going to be the end of me.


End file.
